


Pale

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holiday planning, M/M, Silly, Sunburn, suntan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So you’re telling me that I have to sacrifice my trip to the sea only because you look like a corpse?”





	Pale

“Kei, please, be reasonable just for once. It’s not something for me or you to decide, it’s just...”

The look on his boyfriend’s face was enough to make him stop without finishing his sentence.

“I don’t understand why I can’t. It’s something so normal that I can’t really get it. Every time I try I end up hurt in some way.” Kei arched an eyebrow, smirking. “It’s something _you_ do. And you are one who always gets sick.”

Yabu counted to ten in his mind, trying not to answer too forwardly to him.

Then he smiled, caressing his shoulder.

“I understand why you feel bad about it Kei, really, I do. What I can’t understand is why we have to cancel our trip to Okinawa only because you don’t get tanned.”

“Why? Kota, do you hear me when I talk? I’m sick of staying under the parasol while everyone else can be under the sun and get tanned. The most I get is sunburn. I don’t want to spend my holidays watching other people having fun!”

Yabu widened his eyes in disbelief.

Sometimes he really missed something when his boyfriend talked.

“It’s not like you have to go to the beach in a cage, you know? You can do everything you want, you just need to put on some solar protection.” he explained, hoping for Kei to start being reasonable.

“I’m not going to a beach full of people in my bathing suit, white as I am. Case dismissed.” Inoo replied, crossing his arms.

Kota counted to ten again. And again, and again, but it did no good to his nerves.

“So you’re telling me that I have to sacrifice my trip to the sea only because you look like a corpse?” he said, gritting his teeth and hoping that Kei’s anger wouldn’t be too painful on him.

But his boyfriend didn’t have any physical reaction.

He just smiled and nodded.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Kota gasped a few times, like he was about to say something, but then he gave up.

There was no reason to keep fighting.

“I’ll think of something else” he muttered, frustrated.

There was no way he would make his boyfriend see reason.

He kept saying to himself that it didn’t matter where they were, as long as they were together.

And he meant it, but for once he had just wished that his boyfriend would’ve shut the hell up.


End file.
